BETA blood cherrys and white
by grimkitten
Summary: NEW VERSION! sakura meets her prince and ino goes though some rough times


BLOOD,CHERRYS,AND WHITE

Sakura walks down the cold street, she's wearing a ridiculous outfit ino had her wear for there night out. Why had she let ino take her out, she knew ino had a problem when it came to drinking. The real problem was calling the lazy bum to come get her from her drunken stupor. shikamaru hated getting out of bed to come get his friend.

As she walked she decided to walk down one of konoha's back streets where no one hardly went at night. The shadows of trees and logs shrieked with terror making her feet move more at a faster pace. The dark path seemed to move beneath her like she was in a bad dream. A cold voice came out of no where what's the rush beautiful as sakura is slammed up to a tree sand twisting up her feet stopping at her knees. The creature holding her was known as gaara the sand went up braking her knees and legs. Tears streaked her face , gaara was happy with that. The cold hands that held her to the tree wondered gaara looked into sakura teary eyes. He smile a wicked smile letting his tongue roll over his lips.

The cold air made her skirt rise damn that thing. I'm going to get ino! Sakura inner self screamed. Gaara looked down with a little smile. He pushed up agents her and let his hand travel down under her skirt. He licked her neck biting it some. Gaara was always a cold person. Damn his teeth are sharp sakura winced. She tried to move but she was unable to the sand held her. gaara's head at that moment then was smashed to the tree sakura sees blood drip down his face. Gaara soon disappeared knowing that he got caught.

Sakura stood breathing hard not even looking at her hero who saved her from the sand monster. She whips off her neck then she notices her skirts still up eek she pulls the skirt down then looking up to see neji hyuga looking down at her. Are you ok? he asked her. He took her hand pulling her up kinda looking in her eyes. She was caught in his romantic stare, a few minuets went by till she broke his lean for the kiss and the stare. I should go now thank you neji ,she doesn't dare look back at him anymore. She feels her legs go weak she falls, But neji scoops her up in his arms you seem to be injured sakura. Let me take you to the hospital.

Kakashi stood his fists clenched damb it! His fist hit's the table making sakura flinch a little. Look what did he do to my student she wont be able to move for a month!

That little bastard cant we do anything about him Kakashi was furious, his former student sakura having both legs broken severely. His team naruto, sakura , and sasuke his only family left the only thing he could care about and now this.

Gai tried to calm the angerd Kakashi, For once Kakashi looked at him and listened to what he had to say.

don't worry Kakashi Gai said with a big dorky smile ….just then Kakashi had lost interest LEE WILL PROTECT HER ! Right lee? Yea! Gai sensei I rock lee, the leaf villages handsome devil.. OUCH! SHUTU…I mean quiet lee sakura stated. sakura almost let that inner insult out.

Ino walks in with some flowers of pink and a light purple, hey sakura I need those de…I mean I need that movie back ino winked. She almost let everyone know what had happened that night.

Later 8:00 pm ino's house

Tell me tell me tell me ino wigled around anxiously I want to know the details now sakura! please tell me. Ino looked at her come on, so neji hyuga hotty and you get saved by him. Ino fell back laying on the floor, I always did envy you sakura, always getting the guys. hey lets have some fun

ino sat down with some pocky, sake, and some oni gui. Hm what should we watch sakura how about that one ino pointed to the scariest one on this list we will be fine ino pushed the button and the movie started . Sakura and ino are sitting watching closely its quiet and dark just as Shikamaru walks in aaaheee! Ino and sakura and next to each other in a heartbeat … shikamaru looked at them then leaned forward and looked at the tv.pocky and soda now are on the TV. He looks at them watching a scary movie huh? Sakura nods and ino just kidna blushes form being scared so easily. Shikamaru tells them both that ino was suppose to come over.

9:30 outside ino's

Sakura walked out the door. Shikamaru had came and took her party bud away, damn him, sakura wanted ino for herself tonight but no…ass sakura put her nose up. I don't need ino! Well yeah I do she looked down in frustration. Sakura walked down the cold street at least tsunade was able to heal her legs easily. The wind blew hard that night sakura thought about ino ''she _got a guy to warm her up, stupid lucky bitch why don't I got one, right my father says you don't need a guy you got me! Right thanks dad. _The cold seems to taunt her, it dies down then sweeping up. Sakura is about to push her skirt down more then ..She then feels a coat go over her shoulders ''you seemed cold a voice said'' Neji looked at sakura why are you out so late? He seemed a little concerned.

You know sakura if you wanted me to stay for the night I could I mean well…I don't mean in.

Before he could say another ting sakura had opened the door and let him inside. They sat on the couch watching TV. there was a long silence. Neji kind of glanced toward her. Hm it seemed he wanted you to himself sakura, neji said kind of quietly. sakura looked up at neji like what do you mean? Neji looked into her eyes he kissed her lightly I mean this sakura looked up at his eyes just let him what do you mean neji? He kissed the light mark on her neck where gaara had bite and left a mark. He looked down into her eyes sakura you have beautiful eyes. And at that monument she knew it would be a long, fun night ahead.

7:00am sakura' house

Sakura woke up and let out a tiny sigh. She was sore it hurt to move. She looked over at her empty pillow she always looked at. Sakura thought she died Next to her with a smile was neji…wait NEJI HYUGA! WHYS HE IN MY BED WITH ME no way no way her inner self yelled WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT sakura inner self panicked YES SCORE! sakura smiled a shy smile as neji looked at her kissing her with a light touch. He had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her tight under the covers, just as naruto and sasuke busted through the door hey sakura-Chan….naruto eyes grew wide he kidna leaned back and whispered to sasuke is that really neji hyuga in my sakura chans bed! Yes dobe it is sasuke left the room unphased.

What did you do to my sakura you white eyed freak naruto screamed. I challenge you to a fight right now hear! Naruto started to do the sexy justu but neji threw the covers over his head. sakura then felt a bite on her shoulder she giggled.

Naruto and sasuke walked down the street naruto still furious .MY sakura Chan how dare he mumble grumble. Sakura dad was coming home and seen the two walked sakura father smiled how's sakura? Naruto looked at her father hear he shoved a kunai in his hand take that you will need it. Naruto huffed off.

Sakura's father was confused but he took the kunai anyways and walked in his home .sakura im home there was no answer. He went to her room and opened the door hey lazy butt he peeked in with a smile oh jeez he shut the door with a tight slam, he wasn't happy with it either..

8:00a.m konoha's training grounds

Naruto bumped into Kakashi, hey Kakashi sensei ''yo'' he replied without moving his bright orange book. Is sakura coming to? He kind of looked around where is she? He flipped his book shut as it landed in his back pocket. Still sleeping then? Naruto looked at Kakashi trying to get him to understand without saying it out loud…damn kids just tell me instead of dancing. Naruto looked at him she's off in bed with neji who? neji I cant hear you naruto. neji! so she's off training with him? Ok then Kakashi went back to reading clues. After the training sakura finally pulls form neji for a bit. And goes to walk to see ino almost falling. Ouch ouch.

10:00 am flower shop

Ring ring the bells of the door rang with spirit. Ino directed her attention toward the customer hello there.. Oh hey sakura why are you waddling? Ino spun out a chair for her so how was your night sakura make it there alright? Sakura nodded ouch im sore today. Oh my god sakura.. tell me tell me who? Naruto? Sasuke? Shino? Sakura smiled to words neji hyuga.

Ino almost hit the ceiling hyuga no way really lucky butt you are. Ino was so giddy and happy for her friend sakura. We so need to get this out.. Tonight me you party my house 8 got it. Those where the last words sakura herd her friend say before the door of the flower shop shut.

7:40 ino's driveway

Sakura got off the sidewalk and walked up to the door. Before she could knock ino opened the door. that's what you came in sakura I thought I taught you better. Ino shook her head that's it my closet now. Ino swung open her closet ok lets see she held up a few things nah this works ok here get in this. Sakura came out of the bathroom ino smiled that was it perfect. She pulled sakura into the bathroom and made her up hair done. Now this could turn some heads lets just hope we see hyuga later ino muttered as they walked out of the home.

9:00 pm ramen shack

Naruto dropped his boal just as many others. Holy #$! Stood in the door sakura her hair nicely done to shine it was straitened to look smooth. The small skirt she wore was a dark purple and frilled out at the bottom a little her shirt was a tube top with a little shirt over it that only had one button shut it showed some skin and ino was happy with her work. The boots where knee high and white her nails painted lavender and the shine on her lips made men drool. Ino on the other hand stunned most her knee-high black boots had buckets down the side her skirt was more straighter than sakura's skirt. Her shirt was a small bandana that was red with fishnet over it the band on her wrist was a thin black one any guy knew what it meant and would love to snap. Of cores sakura had one too. ino's hair was down and more feathered out.

Sakura and ino sat at a table. All the guys still had there eyes on both of them. The bells ringed again the girls looked that way neji had just walked in and saw sakura he saw the guys all drooling her way. So he walked over to state his arrival he pulled sakura up for a hard kiss. As the guys eyes all moved toward ino's direction. Neji gave sakura something and left it was in a long box. Sakura opened it with a smile a long stemmed rose poked out the top it was light pink with a swirl of white. Ino looked at her happy friend wishing she was that lucky, ino ino hello earth to ino, hm hm I mean ino blinked back to reality yes? You where daydreaming again oh.. Ino looked down. I'm going to the bathroom ok sakura ino got up and left. Something was on her mind and sakura was going to find out.

deer ino's troubles

Ino cell phone rang she answered it happily seeing it may be shikamaru. It was a call she never wanted to get ino shut her phone and walked out tears streaked her face she walked past sakura, sakura saw many men go to get up but seeing others go to stand quit. Ino ran out sakura unable to catch up.

dear ino

Sakura wonderd so did chouji shikamaru seemed unphased. Ino hadn't been around for 3 days no one had seen her . Sakura asked the ramen shack guy, asuma ,chouji , shikamaru, the guy down the street only her dad was left. Ino's father was just leaving to go to the flower shop. He hadn't even dared to look for ino. Sakura was worried about her friend the festival was soon and sakura didn't want to go alone or go with hinata she would be a drag anyways sense she would just stare at naruto.

Festival night

Chouji walked up to ino's room he knocked ino hello miss Swiss? Are you coming to the festival? He opened the door to see a reckless ino on her bed tissues all over the floor she didn't move or face him …I don't wana go she grumbled. Yes you are coming Chouji said come with me and shikamaru you know you want to all you can eat with asuma. I don't wana go was all he got out of her. Don't make me get shikamaru up hear….wrong thing to say shikamaru? Chouji almost shut the door after getting something in a phrase thrown at him it smashed ageist the hallway wall ok ok ino ill leave you. He picked up the picture and left quietly not even stopping at the fridge.

1:00 pm shikamaru home

Chouji walked in with the picture so is she coming or what shikamaru said in a lazy voice.

No she isn't she isn't happy looks like a wreck and she threw this at me or something not sure why. Chouji gave the picture to shikamaru and went off to the kitchen. Shikamaru looked at the picture with a sigh and set it down.

festival 9:00pm

Sakura sits as she sees shikamaru kissing someone probably ino sakura got up but saw a long fan next to the couple in the purple kimono was… temari no way sakura was blank stood there shikamaru looked at sakura for a second like ok then. As the hawk headed woman fell there was dust for awhile and lots of cries one person stood a kick to the ribs was seen stood smiling was ino temari was almost dead on the ground in blood. That will teach you bitch ino scoffed. She looked at shikamaru and started to walk away asuma walked over to ino, ino just kept walking grumbling _that fucker I cant believe _tears started to flow ino tried to hold them back. She ran home in a huff leaving the injured temari and the shocked crowd.

the next day

Ino was leaving her house and looked at the injured temari walking with shikamaru by her side. Ino just walked right infrequent of them into the flower shop flipping the open sign to closed and sat down her head sank the cold counter felt good, ino hated hot weather never was she the summer type. She stayed there crying for a bit till she got up and flipped the sign back so her father wouldn't yell. She sunk back into her seat. Wiping the wetness of her tears away. The bell rang soon after it was shikamaru ''you need to apologize to my girl ino'' he had his hands on the counter ino looked at him. Holding back a trembling lip sorry temari ino glared. He shirked and left with temari with not another word to ino.

As soon as they where out tears started streaming down ino's face why did that have to happen her little deer just came in and scolded her for beating up temari it wasn't fair deer's and yarn balls don't go together nether do pigs and deer but still purple and green go together not sand and green it wasn't fair why did she get him.

sakura's house

Sakura giggled as she looked up at her lover above her. Neji kissed her hard with passion. Mmm sakura Chan I want to be with you forever he nuzzled her neck leaving more marks. How would she tell her dad that hadn't spoke to her yet. And then mom great she thought but neji soon brought her back to reality with a sly grin welcome back he said as the covers went over both there heads.

later that day

Sakura had gotten up so go to ino's as she walked up to the house she saw no lights where on but stood on her tiptoes and grabbed the key off the roof unlocking the door and walking in. ino she called what ino peeked out what are you doing hear. Ino came down sakura grabbed her ok now your coming to my house sakura dragged her out of her sobbing state and to her house. Sakura went through her closet m what can we use to make shikamaru jealous? Hm this seemed fine she headed it up wow sakura I didn't think someone like you would have that in there closet. Ino looked in the mirror her hair was down long like silk. The shoes she was wearing where black boots that where thigh high , and the shirt she wore was a tiny tank top that was almost more like a bra with fishnet over it, a short mini skirt and tights wow sakura how I mean nice.

Sakura dragged her friend out grabbing neji on the way they sat at the ramen shack where shikamaru and Chouji and temari sat with asuma. _its like they replaced me _ino didn't care she just smiled and went on with her friend. Shikamaru glanced her way a lot and temari saw so she grabbed her chance and kissed him lightly with a playful smile. He didn't look to happy he was daydreaming bad she broke it. Ino sat there with sakura and neji a guy walked over shikamaru tripped him with the shadow possession the guy got up and lost his courage and left all night shikamaru messed up guys that would even try to get near his ino. And he wouldn't let anyone near.

ino's view

Ino noticed most of her ogglers kept leaving because they kept messing up when they tried to approach temari commented ''yea she's bad luck cant get a man cant keep a man'' shikamaru saw ino get mad then never had she been that mad shikamaru got up and sat by Chouji as ino's drink flew at the back of temari head. Smashing a huffy ino walked out of the room. Slamming the door behind her. _the nerve of him I cant believe _ino said in a huff. Shikamaru felt bad so he went and followed ino in the shadows. She walked in her home and got in the shower. Shikamaru got in easily using the key that was hidden, he walked in quietly and waited .

Ino walked out of her shower in a towel and walked in her room flipping on the switch.

I hope you know ino that I still like you and love you he said slamming her to the wall. Shikamaru flipped the light back off kissing her neck down moving her hands letting the towel drop, he was ready for his chance he entered her fast and hard ino moaned with pleaser shik… shikamaru cut her off with a close kiss it was hard and long he licked her bottom lip letting himself enter he let his tongue explore her mouth till he needed air he went hard and fast laying ino on the bed after finishing up he looked at ino kissing her lightly, he pulled out of her falling asleep on her chest.

Ino was awoken by her loud father, you perverted nara thing get out now he said hitting shikamaru pushing him out. Inoichi looks at his daughter your grounded young lady he slammed the door and ino was left in silence.


End file.
